I have no title yet for the actual story yet sorry
by sam-and-dean-meet-supernatural
Summary: This is my 1st story i have posted on here so far and I hope you like it :) there will be a second part soon


There was an erie silence in this town. Its been abandoned for 10 years; 13 years tops. He thought. 29 year old Dean Winchester and his 26 year old brother Sam walked through this spooky town, carefully and quitely as if it were full of people trying to sleep.

"Dean, are you sure this is it?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I am sure this is it." he said as if his brother has asked him 100 times.

Dean and his little brother Sam have been looking for their father for about a month now, ever since he disapeared from his hunting trip.

"Dean! Is that Cas?" Sam said pointing to the object that was moving closer to them.

Dean looked at the object through squinted eyes trying to make out what the figure was. After a few seconds the object started to become more visable.

"Yes Sam that is Cas!" Dean said with joy in his voice.

Cas stopped to breathe and Sam and Dean went over to him. Dean in high spirits hopeing that he had some good news, but the look in Cas's eyes had him douting for a moment.

"Anything up ahead Cas?" Sam asked.

"Nothing up ahead for 5 miles thats as far as I went; as far as I could go. I'm sorry." Cas said looking at Dean.

Dean turned around wanting to cry so very badly but didn't. For all they know their father could be dead... or alive. He almost lost it before Sam could say anything.

"Dean, we will find dad, I just know we will." Sam said trying to make Dean feel a little bit better.

"Sam's right Dean. There's 3 of us and only 1 of him so we have a better chance of finding him." Cas said trying to cheer up Dean like Sam was.

Dean felt a little bit better and cracked a smile to himself. He turned around and smiled to Cas and Sam. They smiled back.

It started to rain and Dean said "Come on, lets find shelter."

Cas and Sam nodded and went into the closest building they could find. They walked up many flights of stairs to about the middle of the building. Cas, Sam and Dean went to the broken window and peered out of it. They watched the sun set as it rained reminding Dean of the good old days when his father, mother and Sam would go camping and have roasted marshmellows at sunset; right before bed. Empty buckets of paint fell behind them. They turned around quickly and looked into the shadows.

"Who's there?!" Cas yelled into the dark shadows where the lights did not work anymore.

Dean saw two shadows move quickly and hide behind a shelf. There was a faint wispering.

"Come on out." Sam said. "We are not going to hurt you." Trying to sound as nice as possible.

There were footspeps edging closer and closer to them, and all they did was stand there and watch. There were 2 people that came out of the shadows. A man and a woman. The woman was shorter than the man, with beautiful fantasy blue eyes and long flowing blonde hair. She was wearing a black knee length dress with leggings and black high heel boots.

The man was taller by maby a foot to her, with brown curly hair and eyes that looked like the Medusa Cascade. He was wearing a purple shirt with a black tuxedo, a navy blue scarf and a somewhat shade of blue trench coat. Cas, Sam and Dean did not know what to say but stare at them.

"What are your names?" Cas asked politly.

"M-my name is Diamond, and this is Sherlock." she said quietly for she was shy. "We don't get many people here anymore. This city used to be beautiful with bright lights and cars driving on the street and the shops were beautiful." Diamond said and walked to the broken window, Sherlock followed.

Dean stared at Diamond in awe.

"Dean stop staring at her." Cas said quietly so no one else could hear and gently nudged his rib cage.

Dean looked at Cas and nudged him back. Cas did nothing in return but returned to looking at Diamond and Sherlock.

"Can you tell us what happened here?" Sam asked in wonder.

"Well in fact I can." Diamond said.

"But do you guys have any food and water with you?" Sherlock asked.

Sam, Dean and Cas looked at eachother and remained silent.

"I will take that as a yes. I will be back in a moment." Sherlock said left the room.

"So Diamond, where are we and what has happened to this town?" Sam asked.

Cas and Dean nodded in agreement to Sam's idea.

Sherlock came back to the room with food and drinks and handed them to Cas, Sam and Dean. They all then sat on the floor and Diamond made a small fire in the middle of all of them.

"It was about 10 years ago, when I was 17 there was an emergancy among this city. There was said to be a tidal wave that would destroy this city and many other places close to here and among the coast. Everyone evacuated from the coast and moved inland, but little did they know that the wave would not come. It was destined for the east coast, not the west. No one after hearing the news didn't bother to move back here, they just stayed where they were. And slowly this city and many others with their lights and music became abandoned. No one comes here anymore, it's truely sad." Diamond said.

Cas, Sam and Dean sat there staring at them like they knew this already, which was strange for them.

"Have you seen anyone come or pass through this city at all?" Dean asked now in wonder.

"Yes in fact we have. We have seen 2 people." Sherlock responded.

"Can you give us names?" Dean asked.

"Yes... John Winchester and Balthazar." Sherlock said with sleep in his voice.

Dean was happy that Diamond and Sherlock had seen them he almost burst with joy.

"How long ago?" Cas asked anciously.

"Well we saw John about 3 weeks ago, and Balthazar we saw last night." Diamond said smileing to them.

Sherlock excused himself and went to bed. Sam layed down and slowly fell asleep.

"So you saw Balthazar last night?" Cas asked hopeing she would clarify that.

"Yes he lives with us here. He traveled here with John and stayed behind. He is sleeping right now and we should be off to bed too." Diamond said. "Its late."

With that said they all layed down on the floor and went to sleep... all except Diamond and Cas. Diamond walked to the broken window and at on the edge. Cas stood up silently and walked over t'word her. He sat and looked up at the stars with her.

"Hey, are you ok Diamond?" Cas asked softly to her hopeing she would give an honest answer.

"Yes I am perfectly fine." She said and took a deep breath.

Cas looked at her in disbelief. He knew something was up but didn't know what exactly.

"No Diamond, it's not fine. I can see that it is not and want to make you feel better if I can." Cas said to her in a voice like silk. He does truely want to help.

"Cas, if I could tell you I could, but I can't or you'll think me insane." she said.

Cas did not understand what did she mean by I can't or you'll think me insane. What did it mean? He thought

"Please tell me! I promise I won't think you insane." He said trying to get her to tell.

"Fine... But we will go to the roof first." She said and gestered to the stairs.

Please don't freak out!

They walked up the many flights of stairs to the roof. It was high up in the air and Cas wasn't sure of what Diamond was thinking but trusted her.

"Ok so what do you want to tell me?" Cas asked.

"No, not tell; Show." she said quietly in case someone followed them and is listening to their conversation.

She took 5 paces back from Cas and stood there looking at him.

"Ready?" she asked him.

Cas nodded truely ready for what she was going to show him.

She stood still and outstreched a pair of wings. Cas was shocked. WINGS! She has actual wings! They were the color of the night sky as it turned midnight, the color that looks like black but is really a beautiful dark color of blue. The color of the night sky that night. Cas just stared in awe at her.

"Please don't freak out!" She said louder than she should of.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no! I am not freaking out in fact I have wings too!" Cas said and outstreached his too.

His were the color of honey, silky and smooth. Diamond smiled at him, and he smiles back. There were footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Diamond is that you? I heard rushed footsteps come up the stairs and was kind of worried." someone said.

It was Balthazar. He looked at both Cas and Diamond one at a time.


End file.
